yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tapes/@comment-27187509-20150919131957/@comment-27229742-20150921062839
Oh jeez, this will take a while. First off, how would the Journalist see blood on Yandere-chan's clothing if she only started to feel true emotion because of Senpai, who she met quite recently? We don't know about whether or not Yandere-chan had a past of violence, despite the fact that her mom might've coaxed her into it, so we don't know if Yandere-chan has been violent before. I think it's safe to assume, because of the lack of actual evidence, that Yandere-chan was not violent before. You may be asking, "But what about the people at school she kills?" Well, you don't have to kill anybody, remember? In the full game, you will be able to non-lethally get rid of all your rivals. It's on this page right here. It's near the bottom, and it's also on the same post where he reveals the ten rivals. He says at the very top of that post, above the listed rivals, that we will be able to get rid of rivals non-lethally. What I'm thinking of is things such as matchmaking or bullying, but not necessarily murder. So basically, Yandere-chan never felt true emotions before meeting Senpai, which was recent, so she would have no reason to kill others and get blood over herself. Yandere-chan's parents were also mentioned to be out of town for ten weeks before the game starts, so the father couldn't have seen her home bloody if she only starts to kill after she meets Senpai. She also doesn't have to kill, so how would she get the blood on her? Secondly, as I've mentioned before Yandere-chan's parents are out of town for ten weeks. The journalist's wife died by childbirth. So what, the journalist just carried around that dead body everywhere? Highly unlikely. Thirdly, on Yandere-chan's wikia page (they say don't trust the wikia but we're cool and we use sources for that stuff) it says that Yandere-chan's mother knows about her true nature. With a source to the dev actually saying that! How would the mother know if she died by childbirth? Does she truly not believe in her daughter, thinking that the daughter will turn out as bad as she did (assuming she's a yandere)? Would the mother judge her own child before getting to know them? Before possibly even ever seeing them? Fourth, how do we know that the Journalist's wife is a yandere? Yeah, she's possessive, but she's never shown to be violent or killing others. We don't have any real proof that she's a yandere. Fifth, how do you know that Yandere-chan will be the only one to find those tapes? Their hiding places weren't so bad. It's not like they were stuck in a wall or you needed a treasure map to find them. Their locations were, although a bit obscure, not that well hidden. Any student could find them, just not right now since the game is not finished yet. There might be more than that but for now that's all. If you have any questions please contact me because I would love to debate about this. Nothing against you, I just love to reason things out about one of my favorite games.